A little vistor called Evie
by xxsarxxlou
Summary: Boyd and grace are living together .When a little visitor called Evie comes to stay .there's also a case to crack how will the team fair
1. Chapter 1: The phone call

This story is more about the characters relationships with one other, than an actual cold case it's all made up I haven't really took anything from a specific series or anything and it my first fanfic so bear with me .I don't own anything so please don't shoot me except I do own Evie but that's about it. Please review.

Pairing: Boyd / Grace

Chapter one: the phone call

She was woken from her slumber by the person lying next to her groaning and the shrill of her phone ringing. Grace reached out and grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

'Hello' she said sleepily

'Hi mum it's me, you ok? Sound like you just got up'

'Frankie?' Grace replied

'Yeah it's me u alright grace?'

Grace quickly sat up in bed and pulled the duvet closer for warmth.

'Yep I'm fine' grace replied looking at the clock which read 7:30am, Christ she thought it bloody early for Frankie to be calling.

'Anyway what's the matter, are you ok.' grace asked.

'Yep I'm fine; I just wanted to ask a favor of you.' stated a very cheerful Frankie.

'Ok, sure...' grace replied rubbing her face to wake up 'and what are you doing up at this time.'

'Well I was just on my way into the lab so while I got a min I thought I would ask if you will have little Evie tonight night, it's just that ….'

Just as Frankie was getting into full swing about why she need grace to look after her baby daughter Boyd's voice boom in the background .

'Grace! Get off the bloody phone its and unearthly hour the kids can wait.'thinking it would be a call from HQ Spence or Stella with a case for him.'Tell them we will be in ,in a hour we can sort whatever wrong then and until then it can wait ,put the phone down woman .'

All went quiet on the phone after Boyd's display, the conversation suddenly stopping.

Grace hit Boyd with a pillow as she called down the phone 'you still there?'

'Erm … yeah …I'm sorry grace I didn't mean to wake …..Interrupt.'

'Don't be silly ….ignore grumpy he just wants extra sleep anyway what did you need?'

'Well …. I was going to ask you if you would look after Evie for a night I have a seminar and I can't really get out of it would you mind ?'

'Of course we will, you know that, now when do you want us to have her?'

'Tonight'

'Tonight!'

'Yes is that ok …I know its short notice but I wouldn't feel right leaving her with anyone else and beside we know how much she loves her granny .'

Grace thought to herself it was typical of Frankie to leave everything to the last minute but grace loved her for it, it wouldn't be Frankie otherwise.

'Its fine, that's ok' grace replied quickly 'and Frankie I'm not a granny its make me feel old I'm a nanny' grace insisted.

'Ok whatever same thing, you're a life saver grace see you at 7 ok?'

'Yes, yes now go on speak to you later.'

Grace smiled at the thought of having her goddaughter over to stay as she put the phone down a slid down into the warmth of the bed.

Boyd turn over laying an arm across graces stomach pulling her closer for a few moment s and then whispered in her ear

'So want was so important it couldn't wait till we got to work?'

'Evie'

"Evie?" What's wrong with her?'

Grace smiled to herself at this thought it was rare moments like these she loved .he had only pronounced his goddaughters name but the way he had showed concern and protection and had jump out of his slumber world he was now wide awake listening eagerly about news of Evie, it was the side of Boyd he rarely showed .

'Nothing is wrong Boyd, Frankie was just asking if we could look after her for a night as she has a seminar and can't get out of it.'

'Ummm'

'What does ummm mean?' Grace turn to see his facial expression

'Nothing …..God no psycho babble yet please' Boyd groaned

'Nothing, umm must have meant something'

Boyd snapped 'it meant nothing grace'

Grace looked at him for a moment summing up whether to carry on but decided an argument was not a great way to start the day and moved on quickly

'Well ….fine I'm wide awake now I'm going to take a shower.'

As grace close the door to the en-suite bathroom Boyd made a grumbling noise to him-self. thoughts of last night with grace made he wanted to go back to sleep and forget work for today and spent the day with her in bed but the noise from the shower and the conversation previous had woke him up .

He slowly sat up his legs dangling on the edge of the bed and yawned .he had just finished rubbing his eyes when a glowing grace appeared from out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and a white dressing gown wrapped round her body.

'What?' She asked as she noticed Boyd was starring, 'have I got toothpaste on my mouth?'

Boyd just grinned at her remark he thought she looked utterly beautiful and wondered why this woman was still living with him -he didn't know ,he got up quickly from the bed and cross the room to her and embraced her with a tender kiss .When he pulled away he whispered in her ear 'I love you .'

'I love you too but if you don't hurry up I won't have time to pick the kids breakfast up on the way to work.'

'O god grace you know how to kill a moment…' Boyd walked away from her missing the contact of her skin

'What?'

'Never mind' he stated as he headed into the bathroom

'And surely there old enough to get the their own' he shout back

'Don't let Spence her you say that you will never here the end of it you got 15 minutes Boyd.'

'Ok, ok just grab the car key and the files that I left on the sofa last night.'


	2. Chapter 2: Pastries and Arguments

Chapter two: Pastries and Arguments

Grace opened the passenger door to get in as she was preciously carrying three boxes of treats for the gang

'Christ grace what did you buy the whole bakery?'

Grace shot him a look …..'Of course not I just …well you know what they're like with croissant and Danishes'

'You spoil them to much'

'Well someone has too'

Boyd smile, she was the only person that could get away with a remark like that.

'Right well after breakfast it onto cracking this case.'

'Boyd we have had the case less than 48hr we are not miracle workers.'

'The commissioner is down my neck grace something about needing a result and bloody quick' Boyd replied as he pulled into a bay in the car park outside cchq

"Peter, we will do our best ok?" She touched his hand as he turned off the engine he just nodded

'Come on then let get going you can give me a hand with these boxes.'

Grace struggle to get out of the car with 3 boxes full of croissants and pastries her handbag and the case files

'Come here' Boyd took the boxes off her allowing her to re-adjust her hand bag on her shoulder and the files in one hand.

'I'll carry these he gestured to the food' and so they walk side by side into the building .as they walk down the corridor the noise became louder and then more recognizable and Boyd and grace jus looked to one other.

Grace pushed open the door to the bull pen and there it was:

'Your meant to know how it works' Spence shouted throwing a pen down on his desk

'And I do' Stella shouted back.

'Well make it work then it not my fault it's doing that.' Spence pointed to the steaming coffee machine

'If you hadn't just pressed all the entire buttons we would be in this mess did you even try reading the instructions.' Stella yelled as she threw the instruction book at Spencer head but just missed catching a mug,

This proceeded to topple over spilling cold coffee from the day before over some important documents.

'Bollocks ….Look what you've done know.'

'Shit!' Stella stated making eye contact with Boyd and the dripping coffee from the table.

Grace and Boyd had just stopped and stood walking in on the middle of this heated row that could be heard a mile down the corridor .Grace had opened the door to see a flushed face Stella and an angry Spence . Eve was sitting at one of the desk keeping well out of the way .and from the look of it; it wasn't only the instruction book that had been thrown around. the floor was littered in pens and paper it was then Boyd went mad he place the boxes containing breakfast on a nearby desk and interrupted the ongoing argument with a boom

'Shit is about right' Boyd's voice echo around the office and at this Stella frost to the spot Spence turn to look at his boss .eve prayed there was hole that would just engulf her now.

Grace knew it was too late to stop him now she should have said something but the shock was too much to take in

'What the bloody hell is going on in here, actually don't answer just get this shit hole clean up in the next 5mins.'

'And then I want a team talk got it'

'Yes sir all three of them chorus.'

'It's like bloody nursery' Boyd muttered to himself as he walked into his office slamming the door behind him.

They all stood there for a moment wait for grace to say something, she didn't she just shot them a look and walked off into her own office.

Spencer Stella and eve all jump to battle stations soon as grace door had closed and clean the outer office as quietly and quickly as possible all three knew to put Boyd in a bad mood before the day had even started wasn't good .

5 minutes later ….

As Boyd opened his office door he saw all three them sat round the table the floor had been cleaned and the coffee machine now working

'Right' he said pouring himself a cup of coffee 'grace!'

'Coming…'

She entered the bull pen to find a very quiet tidy room and the three of them sat as if the teacher was about to give them a telling off she shook her head picked up the boxes of food and took them over to them.

'Here she said eat up and good morning, are we ok now?'

Stella smiled and nodded and Spence said 'yes'

Grace looked to eve would just nodded and smile when she saw what was in the boxes

'You're the best grace' eve said as she reached over for sticky pastry of some kind

'Well I like to think I try' grace said with a giggle.

'I don't know why you bother' interrupted Boyd as he carried writing on the board coffee in one hand.


	3. Chapter 3:work

Chapter Three: Work

After demolishing Grace's treats the team decided to get down to some work.

Eve was running some test on the body relating to the new case in the lab ,the body of a woman that had been stabbed multiply times lay on the slab .

Grace had informed the team that this sort of killing she would have expected more deaths .so that left Stella and Spence looking through the archives to see if there were any other case that were similar or had some form of connection .while grace built up a more informed profile and Boyd started to work through the mounted of paper he had let build up on his desk.

Lunch had gone and been forgotten as the team work through the day Stella and Spence seemed to have a break through around 3 o clock they had found a similar case that had took place ten years ago a woman's body by the name of Ashley mc clean had been found in woodland with multi stab wounds around the same area as their body in the lab .This now left Stella writing note onto the board about the mc clean case and Spencer was tracking down an address so they could speak to a family member to maybe gather more information .

It was around six Eve came running in to the bull pen saying 'I've got it.'

Grace had place her glasses on the desk and appeared in the doorway of her office and Boyd had came out of his office and took as sit next to Spence

'Go n then eve what you got?'

'Well the result came back I can tell you our mystery lady was killed around 8 to 9 years ago.'

'How do you know that Boyd looked questionably at her?'

'Because of decomposition I say she had been in that spot at the wood all the time it was only when the worker came to clear the overgrowth they spotted her other than that she was well hidden .'

' D.N.A?'

'Not yet wait for it to be processed should have it by tomorrow morning.'

'What I don't get...' Stella started 'is that why bury Ashley mc queen on the edge of the woodland area and our new woman right in the centre surely you just bury they together why the distance or why not a totally different place altogether.'

'Grace …'

'Well for this guy the woodland mean something, he has a strong connection with it. The woodland will be a safe place for him somewhere he knows well, it will most defiantly be connected to a memory .And Boyd I would probably send Eve down there to search the rest of the area.'

'That's what I was going to ask, if I could have another look' Eve smiled at Boyd pleading to let her go.

Boyd just looked at grace 'you think there are more?'

'Most definetely, I mostly certainly bet money on it .'

'Oh god grace you know what this will mean'

'Sorry' she replied

Boyd looked at eve, 'eve get you and rest of your lot down to the woodland I want the whole place search check everything.'

'Spence you go with her I want a police present down there I will get uniform to get down there too I don't want any more public walking through that area understood. one we don't need the press and too if the killer is out there we will either provoke him or send him running.'

'You'll provoke him Boyd; he will treat it as a game he gets a better kick out of it I guarantee.'

'Thanks graces make me feel better.'

'Anyway Stella I want you to get hold of mc clean's family, how far did you get Spence?'

'I manage to trace a Debbie mc clean which I believe is the mother sir ,the father Andrew mc clean seems to be more tricky they split after Ashley death .He is now abroad but I do have a second address in London only problem is he not there .Must be in a fancy villa in Spain that's where his other property is said to be kept in the notes sir.'

'Right well Stella I want you to pay a visit to Debbie find out what her daughter was up to in her last few hours take grace with you, then get onto the father track him down I want him in the uk buy tomorrow morning and find out what the relationship between Debbie and Andrew was like in those last few days of Ashley life I want to know everything about this girl.'

'Boyd' grace interrupted 'can I have a quick word.'

Boyd got up and walked her into his office

'What is it grace?'

'Well don't you think tomorrow is a bit short notice its gone six already Boyd your expecting Stella to interview the mother , track the man down and get himself on a flight that's a bit much isn't it?'

'No grace, you know we need to shut this case and so far we going now where.'

'I know Boyd but think about it Eve hasn't even left yet she will need to run all her test etc and if she finds any more bodies I just don't see the point in rushing someone over when we could wait a day or two. We can still get the information from the mother and start to build as much of the case until we can get the father over here.'

'Umm I suppose' Boyd said a little unhappy as he lent against his desk

'Oh and Boyd'

'Yeah'

'I hate to say it but have you forgotten Evie, Frankie is dropping her off here in less than 15mins .and I don't think the unit is an ideal place for a 2 year old peter.'

'No …..shit …it will be fine grace …arrrg shit is it that time already ,right I'll go with Stella you stay here and look after the unit ,wait for Frankie.'

She raised an eyebrow at him

And he knew straight away what she was hinting at

'Grace I swear we will interview this woman and then get straight back here .Then we can take Evie home I won't be all night I promise.'

'Let's hope you're not all night for Evie's sake.'

'I promise' he said as he leant in a kissed her check 'no more than an hour deal.'

'Ok but hurry up I don't think Frankie would like to know her daughter was being babysat at HQ and its lovely environment.'

'I can hear you.' Boyd called back grabbing his coat and calling Stella to come on.

Just as he headed for the main door Stella a step behind .A very frantic Frankie opened the door and an extremely happy shrills of 'da da' and giggles bounced through Evie ran straight into Boyd's legs hugging his trousers leg.

Boyd had immediately stopped making Stella nearly bump straight into the back of him lucky stopped by her hands on his back ,which were quickly removed .at first Boyd wasn't in the mood but as soon as he looked down starting back at him was two big brown eyes and the biggest grin over Evie face .

Frankie had stood there looking tired and stressed waiting for Boyd anger to boom about not be able to control her child but to her surprise Boyd picked up the small bundle and tickle her saying hi to Frankie in a very unusual happy style and handing a very excited 2 year old over to grace .

'We will be back soon grace sorry Frankie in a bit of a rush , catch up with you later tomorrow.' Boyd said as he and Stella left the unit.

Frankie did a double take. She looked back at grace whom was now holding Evie on her hip and then back at the door she had expected Boyd to be in one of his moods but he was happy.

She looked again at grace and grace had already cotton on to what Frankie was thinking

'Bloody hell grace, is he alright?'

'Yes, yes he fine should have been her about 20 minutes ago he was in full swing then anyway how is my little poppet?' she said stroking Evie face who was now blowing bubbles.

'A nightmare Grace, she is into everything and I'm run off my feet with work and chasing this one round I take my eyes off her for one second and she is off.'

'Oh Frankie come on have you got 5mins come and sit down you do look tired.'

'Thanks grace …'

'You know we will have her anytime if it helps.'

'I know. I know, no one said it would be this hard.' Frankie sat down on grace's sofa and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. 'It's just hard sometimes that's all juggling work and child care.'

Grace sat Evie down on the floor and handed her, her toy rabbit that had been discard on the floor in Evie's excitement of seeing Boyd.

'Come here' she said giving Frankie a hug …'you know I will help anytime I love our little terror.'

Frankie just smiled feel ten time better already ,grace make her feel at home and she was the closest thing to family she had.' Thanks grace.'

'It's ok'

'I really must be going or else I will never get there .I brought I bag with everything I think Evie will need, you will be ok won't you?'

'Of cause we will and we have loads of your toys at home to play with too!' grace said looking at Evie who just smiled back at her.

'she will be fine Frankie she is always as good as gold.'

'Right then come little miss come give mummy a hug before I go to this meeting.'

Evie jumped up onto her little feet her little brown bob of hair bouncing as she padded across to Frankie embracing the bottom of Frankie's legs into a tight hug .to which grace giggled at the scene in front of her.

'Come on you' Frankie said picking her up and pulling her into a tight hug to kiss her cheek 'now' she said holding Evie close and looking into her eyes 'you be good for nana grace ok ?'

To which Evie replied with 'Nana Nana …..'

Grace just chuckled as Frankie put the young girl down.

'I know' said Frankie as she looked at grace 'it's all nana nana and a right old mixture of sound you will get from this one' looking to Evie.

'I best be off now I will see you tomorrow evening grace.' Frankie told her as she embraced her in a hug

'Just have a safe journey and ring if you need anything'

'I will, thanks again Grace' Frankie waved to Evie and she stood holding grace's hand by the main doors of CCHQ


	4. Chapter 4: Take me Home

Chapter 4: take me home

'Right my little poppet while we wait for Boyd to come back let's get you set up shall we.'

Holding her little hand in hers grace walked Evie back into her office.

Grace laid out Evie's play mat she kept in the cupboard for such occasion as these and put it on the floor in front of her sofa .Sitting Evie down on her mat and handed her, her bunny toy.

'Stay right there I'm just going to see what I can find grace smiled at the little one.'

Stepping outside the office she picked up the bag Frankie had left with items of Evie's in it and brought it back into her office. In the bag grace found a story book and a small box full of building blocks amongst some clothes .Grace took the building blocks out of the bag and Evie began to giggle and clap her hands in excitement

'So this is what you want hey, well here you go' grace opened the box and tipped the building blocks onto the mat in front of Evie.'you play nicely while I'm just going to finish some work and then we can play together ok?'

Evie made some shrilling noises and proceeded to play with the building block picking them up and letting them dropped seem to be her favorite past time .

while grace sat at her desk and continue to fill out paperwork Evie tried to put the blocks together she manage to stack about three before going back to picking them up and throwing them round .

Grace had given up half way through writing, Evie's voice of giggles and mumbling where much to fascinating to watch, grace loved having her around and had gotten up and fetched some milk and a plain biscuit when Evie had proclaimed she was hungry but now Evie was making a terrific mess with a soggy biscuit .Grace moved from watching her in her chair to sitting on Evie's play mat with her.

She cleaned the little ones face and sat her back against the bottom of the sofa to prop herself up while sitting on the floor .she place Evie in front of her between her legs and gave her a big cuddle to which Evie's replied with shrills of laughter .Then grace proceed to show Evie how to stack the building block letting her knock them over once the height was big enough .Every time grace gave her the ok to knock the plastic bricks down Evie would jump out of her seated position and knock the tower down with her hand as soon as the brick started to fall Evie would jump on the spot shouting again ,again .

Grace had not notice Boyd and Stella walking back into the unit. Stella had quietly pulled Boyd over to Grace's office where through the glass in the door Boyd could see his partner and godchild happily playing .He knew he should tell grace he was back but he also knew grace wouldn't want to stay in the office once she knew, she would want to take Evie home and have some hours away from work to spent some precious time with the youngster.

So Boyd decided to wrap up the loose end and then fetch grace .He turned to head in the direction of his office to make the dreaded call to the commissioner. Before doing so he sent Stella quietly on her way home telling her to meet back at the office in the morning where they would continue with the case.

Stella was off like a shot, getting to go home at a decent hour made her not question her boss, as this was a very rare thing.

Boyd had just finished ringing the commissioner and updating him on the case when he knew he should check in on Spence and eve.

Spence picked up the call –'are you still working down there?' Boyd asked

'Yeah sir, Eve thinks we will be another couple of hours '

'Right well as soon as you're finished have anything you find sent back to the lab and then get yourselves home. Anything else can wait for tomorrow when we can look at it fresh.'

'Ok …sir...if anything you know body wise turns up do you want me to give you a call.'

'Yeah you can do Spence but phone the home or mobile, I'm taking grace and Evie home now and Stella has left the office too.'

'Ok sir, night'

'Night.'

Boyd sat back is his chair it was gone 8 o clock ,grace would be mad with him he had said an hour any other time would have been fine but they were looking after Evie. It had become pretty quiet in the office now where were they?

Earlier while on the phone to the commissioner he could hear Evie's laughter .but now the unit seemed too quiet for his liking.

He padded over to grace's office and was slightly overwhelmed by what he saw.

Grace laid on her sofa with a tiny Evie snuggling into her asleep, she looked content they both did and that made him feel a lot of love for this woman .His eyebrows raised at the mess of grace's office he never seen it so disorganized which was down to Evie's doing .There we play block all over the floor, Evie's play mat and her bunny toy that she carried everywhere lay amongst the destruction.

Boyd didn't want to wake them, they both looked so peaceful but he knew he must. The argument and a stressed out grace for not looking after Evie wouldn't be worth living for in the morning .so he made his way through the office trying picking up some of the plastic bricks on the way to help clear the room.

As he looked down on the two on them he had an urge to stroke Evie's hair .it was so soft and her skin was silky and plump .then he looked at grace stroking her cheek he quietly said her name .she made some incoherent sound and lean further into his touch.

'Grace come on love, time to go home.'

'Hum' …grace eyes slowly open adjusting to the light coming through the office door

'God what time is it?' she asked looking up at him

'About 8 o clock, come on we need to get you home and this little one.'

'Grace Look down to her side where Evie's head was rest on one of her arms and her little hands had grab hold of her top and weren't letting go.'

'She's so tiny and innocence, peter look.'

And he did she was right 'she is beautiful .now come on you I whisking you away before I change my mind ,do you need help getting her up .'

'It seems a shame to wake her…'

'Stay there' Boyd leant down and picked the tiny bundle up .For a few moments Boyd thought he had woken her and she was restless but Evie seem to snuggle right back into Boyd arms without any problems.

Grace had watch how careful Boyd have been not to disturb her and grace's heart jus melted as Boyd waited for her and she gathered there things she walk up to him as close as she could get and lean her head against one of his strong arms .

'Peter'

'Yeah'

'I love you, take me home.' And at that Boyd just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Home

Hi guy here is the next few chapters .Hope it not too boring , Thanks to everyone who read the story so far .Sarah x

Chapter five: home

After arriving home Boyd had placed a very hungry but tired little girl on the sofa .Evie had woken up as soon as Boyd's car had stopped in front of the house .she was now laying on the sofa drifting in and out of sleep.

Grace had immediately slipped off into the kitchen to heat up some alphabet spaghetti which was Evie favorite at the moment. Boyd had noticed grace had become concern with the time, Evie really should have been in bed but she had insisted the child needed to eat .Boyd had left grace to get on with her own thing not wanting to get in the way and decided to sit in the arm chair so he could keep an eye on his little princess.

Evie was starting to get ratty she has tossed and turn and had now when into crying mode. so to try and keep the stress levels down Boyd scooped her up and sat back in his chair with Evie on his lap .He had pulled one of Evie's bedtime books out of her bag and was now proceeding to read it to her with a lot of funny voices for added entertainment .the tantrum none the less was long forgotten.

'Come on then little miss are you going to come and eat you alphabet spaghetti for me' grace asked

'No' was the sound that came out of little Evie mouth grace was shocked Evie wasn't a child to sulk or protest so she put it down to tiredness.

'Will you at least try for me?'

'No! No dadadadadada' was the reply

'Give it here.' Boyd gestured towards thee bowl of spaghetti in Graces hand.

Once Boyd had the bowl he filled the spoon with Evie's alphabet spaghetti and start to make sound of an aero-plane enticing Evie to eat the food.

She giggled and and sang 'dadadadada' 'I'm not your daddy I'm Boyd now come on eat up.'

'She has a habit of calling you daddy' grace piped up

'I know don't remind me'

'That's a good girl look who's eating her alphabet spaghetti' Boyd praised the young child before making more aero-plane noises moving the spoon in front of the child's mouth.

'We really should talk to Frankie about it Peter she can't go round calling you daddy it's not right'

'Grace she is two …god forbid' he let out a sigh

'I know, I know but'

'No buts Grace just come and sit down and open that somewhat warm takeaway I stopped off to get us.'

'Ok, I'm coming just going to get a glass of wine.'

After Evie had finished eating her eyes were slowly getting heavy as she sat cuddled into Boyd while he ate a lukewarm dinner.

'I will take her up if you like' grace motioned to Evie dosing

'Yeah sure thanks don't forget her bunny for god sake' Boyd passed it to her

Grace managed to carry little Evie her bunny and her bedtime blanket upstairs and into the spare room which had been done out a long while ago for Evie when she had first arrived on the scene.

Evie has nearly a second of everything at Grace and Boyd's house she was always coming to stay with the two of them so it had made sense. Grace carefully dressed her in some pink pjs and got her into her bed .She pulled up the duvet wrapping it round her and kissed Evie goodnight on her forehead, just as she did little Evie's hands shot out from under the blankets and hugged graces neck to which grace smiled and rubbed her nose with the Evie's making her giggle.

As grace when to break away Evie said 'love you'

'And grace looked down on the little girl 'I love you too lots and lots big sleeps know ok?'

'See you in the morning' grace said as she pulled the bedroom door to a close.

When grace returned back downstairs Boyd had moved to a comfier position on the sofa, she sat back in the sofa and let a deep breath slowly relaxing for what felt like the first time that day.

'You ok' Boyd looked over to her

'It's been a long day ….and playing with a two year old is tiring.'

'I know'he picked her feet up and placed them in his lap and started to massage her feet.

'I didn't get a chance to ask how it went with Debbie mc clean' grace asked

'Not tonight grace let's not talk about work let's just watch some TV and grab some sleep hey'

'Was it that bad?'

Before he could answer the phone rang. 'Spence tell me what's going on.'

'Well sir we are still here found two other bodies.'

'You're still there ,Christ Spence more bodies ,grace is going to love this .Spence tell Eve to get them back to the lab and when your finish get off home .Oh and Spence I don't want to see you or Eve in before lunch tomorrow go it ?'

'Yes sir, will do'

'Who was that?' grace asked after he put down the phone.

'Spence'

'Is he still working?'

'Yeah, more bodies…'

'Oh god, I knew it .Do you want to talk about it?'

'No it's just I'd like five minutes of time away, not talking about working. Can we just have some me and you time?'

'We can' she nudged her foot against his hands that had stopped massaging her feet. He simply smiled at this it was the thought of being so domesticated- when had this happen he thought to himself it was good with grace and he liked it.

'Let's go to bed' grace said breaking the silent

'What!' Boyd jumped out of his daydream thinking twice if he had heard correctly.

'Don't sound too shocked, peter I'm tired and I quiet like to fall asleep cuddled next to you. Not left on the sofa. '

'Grace I could never leave you on the sofa, come on then let me grab a drink and check on the little one and I will be up ok?'

'Ok see you up there.'

As Boyd poured himself a whiskey he thought he could surely get round grace for some late night sex and headed upstairs with a smiled across his face.

Firstly he went into the back bedroom to check on Evie who was sound asleep, he adjusted the duvet that had slipped down and hung half of the bed and then kissed the young girl good night.

On entering his and grace bedroom he knew sex was defiantly off the cards grace was asleep already he had noticed she was tired this evening but he had only left her for 10 minutes.

Boyd being Boyd didn't have the heart to wake her ,he probably get a well deserved slap anyway .so instead he opted for climbing into bed and pulled her into him resting his arm across her body to which grace made and incoherent sound and relaxed into his touch.


	6. Chapter 6: Monsters

Chapter six: Monsters

Grace had slept well until a certain tugging at the duvet disturbed her. At first she thought it may have been Boyd just moving in the bed but the tugging continued. Grace opened her eyes to see a cold little Evie with sleepy eyes and her neat little bob of brown mousy hair was now bed-hair .Evie stood starring at Grace holding bunny in one hand by his ears and pulling at the duvet with the other.

'Hey, Evie what is it?'

Evie looked at Grace and then down to her feet making a funny face.

'Evie?' Grace asked slightly concerned

'Can I come in with you' Evie asked still looking at her feet.

'Oh sweetie, come on get in the warmth' grace said moving back and lifting the duvet for Evie to climb in beside her.

Grace quickly looked at the clock which read 5:30am .Great she thought …

Evie climb right in next to grace snuggling right into her, her little hands touch grace face as if she was checking she was still there.

'You're freezing, how long have you been standing there, did you have a bad dream?'

'There were monsters Grace big ones, this big Evie showed with her hands.'

'well there are no monster here ok ,let gets some sleep .' grace tired to warm her up running her hands up and down her arm to gets some warmth back into her

'How do you know? Evie asked in a scared voice.'

' I know because a certain someone' pointing towards Boyd's sleeping figure 'would never allow monsters near his little princess' and she touched Evie on her nose. 'Let's get some sleep hey.'

Evie proceeded to yawn and seems satisfied with Grace's answer so relaxed in her arms and slowly drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

**Can anyone let me know if they want me to carry on with this story .i have a few more chapters typed up but not sure if to carry on ...Thanks...Sar x**


	7. Chapter 7: Saturday

Chapter seven

Boyd had woken that morning to the smell of bacon when he looked across to the other side of the bed there was no grace just Evie curled up in graces place .As he stretched he knew grace must be making breakfast but it was Saturday and only just 7am ,grace never made breakfast this earlier on a weekend even if they were going into the office later .He was just about to go and find out what was going on when Evie started to stir and Boyd then asked himself the question how she had ended up her in his and grace bed .

Once Evie had opened her big brown chocolate eyes and noticed Boyd looking straight back at her .Evie wanted playtime .She had a cheeky grin as she crawl across the bed sitting on one of the pillows ,right next to Boyd's head .Evie tilted her head and looked down at Boyd's face .

Boyd knew he was in trouble now from past experience Evie was a lively little thing first time in the morning.

'What are you up too?'

She clapped and shouted 'play'

'Ok but shhhh first, in a minute' Boyd put a finger to his mouth and Evie proceed to copy.

And why may I ask is little miss trouble in my bed? Boyd asked as he tickled her

'Monsters' was the reply Boyd received

'Monsters!' Boyd pulled a face

'Yep, big scary ones' Evie said quietly remembering the dream.

'There are no monsters here Evie your safe with me.' Boyd picked the young girl up spinning her around

'I know'

'You know? '

'Yep nana grace told me.'

'Ah well let's find where Gracie is.' he said picking Evie up with him.

It didn't take long to find grace she was in the kitchen .The table was set and she was just putting some bacon sandwiches together when Boyd walked in giving Evie a piggy Back to which was squealing with excitement.

As Boyd place Evie in her highchair Evie was shouting 'again, again!'

'Later first it breakfast'

'Beck fast' Evie tried to copy

'You're up early' Boyd hugged grace from behind

'I couldn't sleep'

'Wouldn't have anything to do with monsters and our guest who I found in our bed this morning '

' yeah sorry ,she was a bit of a fidget ,and I couldn't get back to sleep anyway so I decided to get up ,read a book and make something to eat ,you didn't mind ,did you ?'

Read a book what time were you up grace its only just gone seven now.

'Well Evie had a nightmare around 5 and I just couldn't sleep so when she drifted off I was wide away so I waited a while then got up .Is she still bothered as you mention monsters?

'No I don't think so, but you should have woken me.'

'And what would have been the point in that? '

'Well I could of help or just been company.'

'That's sweet Boyd, could you take Evie her porridge and I'll bring over the rest'

'Here you go Pumpkin' Boyd place the baby size bowl of porridge in front of Evie

'yaaaaah' Evie banged her spoon against her highchair

'Some one is extremely happy this morning' grace remarked as she sat down to eat her food.

'Play' Evie said

'In a minute eat your porridge first then we can play' grace told her

Chapter eight

While grace cleared away the dishes, Boyd had taken Evie into the living room and pulled out what was known as Evie toy box, the big blue box kept down the side of the sofa out of the way for when Evie wasn't there .Boyd pulled the box out into the middle of the floor allowing Evie easy access to all the toy inside.

Evie was rooting through the box for one particular toy when Boyd's phone rang.

'Hello, Boyd…..oh hi Spence yeah go ahead.'

'Just thought I would give you an update sir all three bodies we found in the end are at the lab and Stella managed to get Mr. Mc clean to speak to over the phone this afternoon, he also has a flight booked to arrive at Heathrow for Monday morning sir.'

That's brilliant Spence.

'Also sir ,eve stayed at the lab last night said she wanted to start with a few test so you might get the result by this evening or first this Monday.'

'fantastic, good work and Spence get off the phone the rest can wait for this afternoon ,eve not in the lab now is she ?'

'No sir, she headed home after putting the first lot of test through.'

'Good.'

'Um...sir'

'Yes'

'What is going on in the background, you got some doggy music playing.'

'Spence that would be our Evie I don't know about playing but she is certainly bashing the hell out of her xylophone, Grace! Make her stop I can't hear myself think and Spence can here the racket.' Boyd shouted while on the phone to Spence

'Well tell Spence she two and it's called playing, if he Jealous he could always join in Boyd I know how he doesn't like being left out …leave her be.' came the reply

Spence laughed he loved the banter between them 'and I'm not jealous ...alright maybe a little.'

'Go Spence...before I make you entertainment for Evie.'

'Bye, sir'

Just as Boyd was finishing up on the phone the noise had stopped, grace had entered the living room and persuade Evie to come and join her playing with some puzzles.

Boyd had grab the morning paper and took up sitting on the sofa reading while grace played with their goddaughter however the puzzles lasted all of half an hour before Evie was back on her feet in search of other toy .

Grace started to pack away the puzzle trying to keep on top the mess and make some clean space for Evie to play again .While she was doing this she hadn't noticed Evie had found her portable karaoke machine at the bottom of her blue toy box.

Evie immediately hit the play button and started to screech along to the sounds with half made sounds and words prancing around the living room floor .Boyd had groaned and lifted an eyebrow over the new paper is was trying to read .Grace just looked at the little one in a world of her own so happy but couldn't help laughing Evie had become such a comic to watch, even though a headache was almost guarantee later.

Grace managed to get up from the floor still in a fit of giggles and sit next to Boyd. 'She really is in a world of her own'

'Can't she stop' as another screech when into the microphone

'Leave her Boyd, look she is happy'

'Ummm but I've read this line 3 time over already'

'Ok give her 5minutes more and I will fetch something else'

True to her word grace set Evie up a colouring book and crayons allowing some quiet back in the house and put some children's cartoon on the TV .Which Boyd had smile in response to 'you're too good grace'

'I know Boyd you don't need to tell me anyway you got an hour before we need to head into work can you keep an eye on Evie for me while I get changed'

He just nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to CCHQ

Chapter eight Back to CCHQ

Boyd had driven them to CCHQ after grace had got ready and tidied away Evie toys .

Boyd opened the door to the bull pen where Stella and Spence greeted them good morning and grace followed on through with Evie holding her hand.

Once in the bull pen Evie went extremely quiet and shy hiding behind graces legs.

'Come on, Evie it is only Spence you know Spence and this is Stella she very nice Grace pointed towards where Stella was sitting.'

But Evie had gone shy clinging onto grace's clothes.

'You're not shy show Spence your colouring book.' Evie didn't move, and then Stella just made cooing noises while Spence tried to start a convosation.

Boyd had stop mid stride to his office when he heard grace try and encourage the young girl to meet the team .Boyd turned to see her clinging on to the back of grace's clothes trying to hide.

Boyd thought this was strange, only minutes ago had the young girl being loudly dancing around his living room and mumbling incoherent sentences in the car to work .suddenly he felt compelled to help Evie out of the situation in front of him.

Boyd did something he never thought he let his team see, he walked right over to grace and got down to Evie height.

He stroke the little girls hair and held out a hand for her to take .Evie just looked at his hand and back to his face.

'here' he said placing his hand out again to which Evie wrapped her little hand round one of his fingers

'right little princess ,come and give me a cuddle' and right there in front of the whole team Boyd had gone soft .the team were shocked to see a sensitive side to Boyd unbelievably he had one .

'I'll save you from this lot' Boyd pointed toward the team sending them a look warning if they dare comment on this there life would not be worth living .

Grace's face was a picture Boyd never showed this side of him at work not even for her but here was Evie who had him wrapped right round her.

Boyd scooped the girl up into him arm kissing her forehead and strode off into his office without another look.

The team was left standing with mouths wide open, looking on at what they had just saw .then they all looked to grace

'Don't ask me, I honestly don't know what just came over him' she stated and made her way into her office.

Boyd sat with Evie in his office chair while she insisted on clinging onto him.

'They've all gone now he whispered in her ear.'

She pulled away still a little unsure

See just me and you Boyd said looking around his office

At that Evie cheered up 'play' she asked quietly looking into Boyd's eyes.

'If you want to play I need to take you into grace's office all your toys are there.'

Evie made a sad face.

'Ok hold on a moment and I get them.' Boyd put Evie down on the floor telling her to stay there while he went to grace's office.

Boyd knocked on the door and put his head round 'do you have something Evie can play with?'

'Yeah sure bring her in here, her mats still out and the blocks from yesterday'

Boyd shook his head 'she won't come out'

'Oh'

Do you think she ok Grace?

Grace smiled at Boyd's concern 'of course she is it natural to get nervous she just got a little overwhelmed, she is only two. She knows you and me but she doesn't see Spence that often and she doesn't know Stella. Plus whenever she comes to the office it's mine and it only for a brief time and we take her home normally .we've never spent time with her in the bull pen before or the rest of the team for that matter .I think she generally was shy Boyd.

Stella and Spence laughter floated into the office and Boyd quickly turn round shooting them a stern look.

Just as Boyd was about to reply to grace the laughter continued interrupting his thought and getting the better of Boyd curiosity. So Boyd went to find out what was going on with grace following behind.

As they enter the bull pen Spence called 'sir, grace you've got to come and see this.'

'It better be good Spence.' Boyd stated as he walked over to them.

'Watch' Spence said as he pointed to Boyd's door.

Boyd had left his office door slightly ajar when he went to see grace ,now all four team members were watching the door.

All of a sudden little Evie's face popped her head round the door looking at the adults and then quickly hid behind the other side of the door again where a faint little giggle could be heard.

This happen a few times and had Stella and Spencer in fits of laughter

Boyd shook his head and chuckled to himself

'It looks like she just wanted to play hide and seek Boyd' grace said looking at Evie's face wedge between the door.

'Are you going to come out from hiding now?' grace asked the in the direction of the door

The door slowly opened and out ran Evie giggling but before she reached the group she turn and went straight back into Boyd's office to hide again.

Boyd moved to go and get her but grace just laid a hand on his arm telling him to wait

'She's playing Boyd, just testing the water'

As grace just finished her sentence out Evie ran again and then straight back into Boyd's office the team just laughed.

'We will never get any work done 'Boyd said slightly frustrated.

The next thing Evie was back out again she was just running into the bull pen area just like before when eve came through the main doors announcing she had news .Eve stopped when she saw the team together and little Evie just froze to the spot.

Everything went silent for a second, the other four waiting to see Evie's reaction .Evie broken the silence by giggling and running straight back in Boyd's office.

Everyone just laugh, eve stood still to the spot 'am I scary or something?' she asked

'No Eve ,Evie was a little shy ,but now it seem she has turn it into a bit of a game playing hide and seek in and out of Boyd's office .'

'Ah' she said as she came to sit down next to Grace.

'Right well we need to get some work done so let's keep one eye on the little terror by the door Boyd pointed to Evie's face peering round the door and let's get the board up to date since we're all here now.'

'Who wants to start?'

'I will' eve said

'well we found three bodies last night all in the woodland but distributed in didn't areas ,so that gives us a total of five female bodies now .They all were found in shallow graves and have been there for at least 8-10 years vary from body to body .'

Interrupting eve talking was Evie's giggling as she ran as fast as she could up to grace falling into her lap, Grace quickly picked her up sitting her in her lap telling Evie to be quiet or they would retreat back to grace's office .Evie just looked around the table at the different faces and made sure she was cuddled into Grace, while grace nodded to continue.

'Yes so they've been there for 8-10years .Each one also has the same stabbing pattern, stab wounds to the abdomen and neck.'

'Ok carried on' Boyd continued now highly interested in the rest of Eve's findings.

'I'm also trying to gather some D.N.A if that helps.'

'Good' Boyd said looking over his glasses.

Just as eve was about to continues a very distraught Frankie walked through the main doors

Tears were streaming from her face, making her make-up running ,she had what looked to be dried blood to one side of her face and she looked a mess.

Grace had been the first to move calling out 'oh my god' handing Evie who was now shouting mummy to Stella .Grace had quickly crossed the room to enveloped Frankie into a hug, where she immediately broke down the tear come thick and fast down her face.

'Frankie what is it? Grace asked worriedly

But Frankie just continued to cry

'Your shaking come on lets go into my office.'

The two of them made their way to the comfort of grace office.

The rest of the team had looked on astonished Frankie never cried not even when she broke up with Evie father two months before giving birth, something was wrong.

'Spence , Stella you carry on here write everything eve has to tell us on the board and the rest of the information you've gathered ,we will review it later ,first there something more important to deal with' Boyd looked towards Grace's office .

'But sir …'

'No buts Spence.'

Grace had sat Frankie down and handed her a tissue .She still had her arms around Frankie comforting her until the sob began to subside.

'What's wrong Frankie did something happen at the seminar?'

'Last night after the talk ,I thought I would head home early instead of staying at the hotel, be home for first thing so I could take Evie off your hands ,I already felt guilty for just dumping her on you last minute .I was stupid really .'

'I should have stayed at the hotel.' fresh tear started to tumble down Frankie's cheeks.

There was a knocking at grace door then. 'Can I come in or would you rather be left alone?' Boyd asked

'I think alone might be a good idea' grace began to say but Frankie interrupted asking Boyd to stay. If she was going to say this, it would be once only and it would only be to Boyd and grace the two people she felt 100% safe with.

'Ok, I'll stay.' Boyd said as he took a seat leading against graces desk.

'What happen?' Boyd asked

The seminar finished quite late, but I decided to try and catch the last train home. while I waited for my train to come in on the platform, this guy just came out of nowhere .I didn't know what to do grace it was like time just froze, the next thing he was trying to take my handbag and I remember him going to hit me but I didn't actually feel it, the next thing I knew it was daylight and I found myself lying round the corner from the platform I was on.

'I can't remember anything grace! when I woke up I didn't even know where I was ,until I heard the whistling of a train on the tracks.' Frankie said showing all signs of shock as she began to shake .

'It ok you're with us now no one going to hurt you.' Grace carried on saying pulling Frankie closer to her and rub her hands up and down her back to get some warmth into her.

Boyd had just looked at Frankie with worry not quite sure what to say.

But Frankie had took Boyd's look as disappointment …'And before you say Boyd I know it was stupid to wait on a platform on my own at whatever time I know that now, I don't need the lecture.' Frankie tried to say with some force but just came across a little weak with her head resting against graces shoulder.

'Christ Frankie do you really think that low of me, I can do sympathy you know some times, you're like bloody FAM…..' Boyd suddenly stopped not wanting to fully admit that Frankie and the rest of the team were like family .He would never tell them but ever since Mel and the birth of Evie, he knew he would always be there for Frankie and the rest of them if they needed help.

Boyd and grace had talked about this over many a night and why he hadn't shown the team a softer side or shared his feeling with them but this was why.

He was now absolutely furious about the attack Frankie had en-counted and He felt useless he wanted to beat up the bastard that had hurt his Frankie .But now it was too late and he doubted he would be able to find them.

With Boyd's angry bubbling and feeling useless he clench his fist ready to hit something grace had just threw him a look .to which Boyd had replied:

'Oh for FUCKSAKE he yelled trying to vent some of his anger as he storm out of graces office I'm going out.'

but Boyd didn't go out he just stormed into his office kicked the desk taking his frustration out and closed the blinds while he mulled over what had happen and how he had not been there to save her.

'Oh grace I don't know what to do, I can't remember anything else and know I've upset Boyd as well.'frankie sobbed after the door had slammed shut.

'No you haven't ,ignore Boyd ,I'll sort him later ,first we need to get a doctor to look at that cut on your head and the nasty bruising on you cheek .'

'Honestly, I'm fine grace'

'Umm ,that's why you're in shock ,there's no buts Frankie I'm not taking no for answer now I'll call a doctor to get you checked out ,then you're coming home with me .'grace said taking charge .


	9. Chapter 9: Boyd

Chapter nine

A while later and the doctor had seen to Frankie, gave her some tablets for the bump to the head to bring down any swelling and told her to get some rest .The doctor had stated to grace that it might be wise if she stayed with someone, from his professional opinion Frankie's memory about the night in question would come back to her in probably a few days, but someone needed to keep an eye on that bump to her forehead and the shock she seem to slip in and out of.

After grace had thanked and shown the doctor out of the unit Frankie had wanted to see her daughter ,so now Frankie and Evie sat on grace's sofa cuddled up together .Grace knew they need to get a statement from Frankie so they could at least log the attack but now was not the time, tomorrow she thought .

Stella had come over in the mean time and asked if everything was ok and grace had just answered with 'It will be' Grace had asked Stella if she could take the statement from Frankie tomorrow to which Stella had kindly agreed .

Next on Grace's mind was Boyd ,she knew exactly why he was in a mood and needed him out of it fast ,so she approached his office .She thought about knocking and then thought sod it , opened the office door and stepped inside .

Boyd looked up from his slouched position on his sofa

'Grace now is not the time.'

'Well when is Boyd?'

'I knew you would be like this'

'Like what , she walked over to him taking his hand in hers, Peter I already know why you're in here sulking ,but right now Frankie needs you .'

'No grace she needs you.'

'You know that's not true , otherwise she wouldn't have asked for you to stay in my office and hear what happen.'

Grace sighed…

'Do you know something the pair of you are as bad as each other you're so alike some time it's scary .she looks up to you Boyd believe it or not, that's partly why she snapped at you. She wants to impress you .And when it doesn't happen she get angry with herself beats herself up about it because she thinks she fail you.'

'She told you that?'

'No but its obvious peter. Just like someone else I know who wants to protect everyone, but can't every moment of the day, these thing happen as shity as they are Boyd. There's no use you getting angry at yourself because you weren't there and couldn't help Frankie .It's now that counts and you can help her right now.'

'Grace that's just it though I can't, I feel useless what am I suppose to do?'

'The little things Boyd like being there instead of storming off, Frankie just needs some support she will get through this she made of tougher stuff.'

'Oh grace, have I been a total idiot.' he asked as he rub his hands over his face.

'No, not a complete idiot in-fact you dealt with it quite well, I think you just needed to be shown where you can help her that's all.'

'And that's where you come in.' he said pulling her down onto his lap.

'I suppose' she replied as she sat across his lap her arms around his neck.

'What am I going to do? ,I've got a case going nowhere, an upset Frankie ,a team waiting for me to give them there next instructions and to top it off you! He told her his thoughts as he relaxes back in his chair pulling grace with him.'

'Me!' she asked slightly offended as to what she had done.

'Yes you, like this he waved one hand to their positions never thought I would actually get your like this in my office grace.' Due to Boyd leaning back in his chair and pulling grace closer she was nearly lying on top of him .

'O for heaven sake Boyd she patted him away, attempting the get up so she could put some distance between them.'

'Just stay' were the only words that left his mouth as he pulled her flush to his body

'Boyd the kids and what happen to no touchy, feely, crap I think were your words.'

'Just two minutes grace please.'

She released a breath giving in, laying her head against his chest .'two minutes Boyd then I'm taking Frankie and Evie home and you Spence Stella and eve are going to crack this case .'

'Fine'

they both fell into a peaceful silence grace was listening to the rhythm of Boyd's steady heart beat while Boyd made circle pattern across her skin.'

Outside eve had finished telling Spence and Stella what she had found ,the board was starting to take shape they had more information a new lead from eve findings but couldn't really do anything until Boyd was informed and then there was also Monday when Mr. cleans' was due in for interview .So Stella and Spence sat waiting for the boss .while eve went back to work in the lab .

_(back in the office )_

'Boyd?'

Boyd just looked down into graces blue eyes

'The team …..We need to get back to work.'

'Um' he continued to stare into her eyes

'What is it now?' she asked pulling away slightly.

And without giving her any answer his lips touched hers kissing her tenderly

Grace pulled away shocked …'.Boyd the kids are just outside, this is work; I thought we were meant to be professional?'

'Sod professional grace …you look to good to leave lying on this couch' kissing her for a second time

'Well I wasn't going to stay like this while you were speaking to the team I was going to get up and take Frankie home.'

'Don't spoil the fantasy grace' he stated with a twinkle in his eye as he worked his way down kissing her neck and along her collar bone ,for a split second grace thought she would let him carry on as she was already going to jelly .

'Boyd' …grace whispered placing her hands on the side of his face bring him up to eye level 'later …first there's work to be done.'

Boyd just groan in frustration as grace left his side and went to leave , she got to the door and turned to find Boyd still in the same position on the sofa.

'Are you going to stay there all day?'

'I'll be there in a minute'

'Oh come on Boyd we been in here more than 5 minutes as it is get out there and crack on with the case.'

'I can't.'

'What' she made a face and took a step back to him 'why ever not what's wrong I thought we talked about Frankie.'

It's not Frankie grace its… he pointed to the bulge in his trousers, it this I can't walk out there and let them see me like this I need a minute.

'Oh' grace replied with a little smile across her face

'And that not helping either' looking at her one hand on her hips he wanted her there and then Boyd groaned flinging his head back against the sofa in frustration.

Grace released a little chuckle 'I'll go and see how Frankie is, maybe inform the team you're a little tied up .'

'Grace..'

_**(Hope I haven't been to mean, I will get to the bottom of what's happen to Frankie soon , just wanted to say a big thank you for all your comments. This is my first ever fic, so your reviews have encouraged me to continue.)**_


	10. Chapter 10:The Case

Chapter ten : the case

'Ah Grace' Stella called as she caught sight of grace leaving Boyd's office 'eve thinks she might have something.'

That's brilliant Stella, you'll have to wait to tell the lion though', grace pointed to Boyd's office

'I'm going to head home with Frankie and Evie .I'll take my files with me and see if I can get some work done to help .'

'Ok, try not to do too much think.' Stella replied

'I doubt that with happen ,I've got two girls to look after, just make sure Boyd lets you leave at a reasonable hour ok , you can tell him from me I'm not waiting up for him either .' Grace looked into the office where Frankie was sitting with her toddler.

Spence just laughed, 'grace you know we won't be out of here until the early hour of the morning.'

Well Spence, you better be because I've just put you in-charge of getting everyone off home. I'm not having a repeat of the last two weeks, it's not good for everyone to work 18/19hr shifts.

'So there will be no hot mug of coco and kisses for him to return to then?' Spence teased

Coco? Grace raised an eyebrow is that really your ideal fantasy Spence. And no is the answer he will be lucky if he gets the sofa if he strolls in at 3am again and wakes me up to talk about the case.

'Problems Grace? Surely you have him tamed by now.'

'Very funny Spence, if you still want my homemade cookie when you venture round for dinner at our house I suggest you stop there.'

'Ouch, grace, that's not fair'

Grace just laughed picking up her files and gathering together her things. She called Frankie and Evie to let them know she was ready to leave and said her goodbyes to the team for the rest of the day.

'Night Grace' eve was last to shout as she walked back into the bull pen.

'Has Boyd heard the news yet' Eve asked sitting down next to Stella and Spence.

'No, he is still in …' Stella was just about to finish when Boyd voice interrupted

What News? Boyd had emerged from his office and was now looking at the three of them

'That I found something' eve said

'Go on'

'Well earlier I was 100% sure but now I just been back to the lab and found that my first thoughts were indeed correct.'

Well, what are you waiting for eve anytime will do, now would be nice?

'I found fibres on two of the bodies, exactly the same fibres matched on both body some sort of woolen material something like a jumper or gloves maybe.'

'So can we trace these fibres' Boyd asked impatiently

'Well we probably could but there would be no point, so many manufactures use the same material you would be looking at hundred/thousands of clothing lines back 8 to 10 years ago.'

'So it's useless.'

'Well if you give me a chance Boyd I was coming to the very exciting part.'

'Which is?' Spence butted in

'Well like I said I wasn't sure at first but when I checked it again…'

'Just get on with it eve'

'Ok, ok, I've managed to find blood on the fibres and I already ran a check with the victims blood groups its doesn't belong to them.'

'So who does it belong to eve?'

'I'm not sure yet I'm running a check on the system as we speak.'

'Good, ok.'Boyd responded taking it all in .silence had fallen over the group until it had actually sunk in and Boyd spoke again

'Wow that is big new eve.'

'Yes but what is even bigger is the fibres I found the on Ashley Mc clean body were also found on one of the three bodies I dug up last night .'

'Ok were onto something here'

'Could it not just be coincidence?' Stella asked

Eve and Boyd shared a knowing look and Boyd answered 'too much for it just be coincident, anyway don't believe in any of that crap.'

'Plus' eve carried on ' it fits with graces profile so far she said it would likely to be more bodies connected to this case and she was spot on.'

'We just need grace to tell us what the guys gonna be like when it comes to bringing him in.' Spence stated

'Did grace tell you if she had his profile yet?' Boyd asked

'She took it home to finish sir'

'God knows how she will finish it thought will little Evie' Stella joked

'Grace will complete it there no question of that, she always has everything done on time I don't know how, she just seems to magic it here for when we need it.' Spence replied in awe at grace's timing.

'Ok, that's enough' Boyd rubbed his head trying not to think of how hard it was without grace and how much work she actually put in to the unit /team .The team were right though she had all the information right at the precise moment the team needed it, what ever trouble or mayhem happen grace always had an answer for them .Even if sometimes that answer was just in the form of encouragement to carry on.

'So we need to get the father in still, when does his flight arrive?' Boyd changed the subject quickly

'Monday morning sir.' Spence spoke up

'Right Spence well first thing Monday morning I want you and Stella at Heathrow to pick up the father of Ashley Mc clean .We can find out his thoughts on Ashley disappearance.'

'As for our new lead, when will the result be in Eve?'

'Hard to tell I'm running it through all previous offenders on the database first and then opening up our search …..So somewhere between 24 and 48hrs.'

Boyd just nodded

'As soon as you get those results I want to hear about it Eve I don't care what time of day it is this case has been dragging its feet I what it closed by Monday night latest.'

'Yes sir.'

Stella and Spence shared a smiled, thinking back to grace early convosation of leaving early it looked like Boyd may demoted to the sofa after all.

'Well there not much else we can do until Eve's result comes in, so I suggest we get of home. Spence, Stella make sure you have your phones switched on as soon as eve got those result were back in and I'll give you a call.'

'Yes sir' they both replied

'Right, let's get cleaned up and out of here' Boyd said as he stood up and made a move to grab his things.

'Fancy grabbing a drink?' Spence asked

'Sounds good' Stella replied

'Eve?'

'As long as we don't end up at one of those cheesy clubs again.'

'Ok, I promise' Spence smiled

'Boyd, what about you?'

'No I'm ok Spence, I heading straight home to three girls '

'Your lucky night, see you then boss Spence called back guiding the two women out of the unit.'


	11. Chapter 11: Grace

Chapter eleven- grace

When Boyd arrived home and pulled his car up onto the drive, he made a quick dash for the front door so he did not to get too wet from the dreadful weather and entered the warm house.

Taking off his jacket in the hallway he could hear the sound of the television but other than that the house seem pretty quiet considering there were two extra guest staying .

Carrying the food in one hand he peered round the living room door to see the fire glowing and a small lamp on ,Evie was sat in her p-jammers and cuddling a blanket watching some children's bedtime programme, she was so fixated with the programme she didn't even notice Boyd .

Wanting to find grace and see how Frankie was he carried back on through the hall and was heading for the kitchen where grace normally would work or liked to have a glass of wine looking out on their garden .but before got there passing his study ,the door was open. Grace was sitting at his desk leaning her head back in his chair

'Hey, not interrupting am I' he said quietly not wanting to make her jump.

'Hi, no sorry I didn't hear you come in' grace notices him look at her work spread across his desk.

'I hope you don't mind, I'll go out in the kitchen with this lot if you like.'

'No it fine, stay, just wanted to tell you I got dinner.' Boyd held up the takeaway bag .why are you in here anyway just out of interest, I thought you didn't like it in here ,resemble to much like work , you once said .

I did, it does but I needed 5 minutes to just think over the case, and get away from the outside world ,she waved her arms around to indicate getting away from the rest of the house and the people in it.

Has it been that bad?

No, its just after sorting Frankie out in the spare room and running around after Evie and then the case ,I just needed 5 minutes of escape and here seem so do the trick .

'Really'

'Really, I wanted to be with you.'

Boyd didn't know how to respond he still wasn't fully adjusted to feelings yet 'Right well I will dish up' Boyd said looking at the food.

'Ok, I be through in a minute let me just see if Frankie wants to join us.'

Grace checked on Frankie who was fast asleep so didn't disturb her ,walking back down the stair she picked Evie up in her arms and took her through to the kitchen placing her in her highchair and when about making the young girl some warm milk before bed .

Grace came to sit at the table and started to eat. Over dinner Boyd filled her in on what eve had found out about the case.

Boyd cleared their empty dishes while grace put Evie to bed.

'Boyd' Grace called as quietly as she could from the top of the stairs so not to wake Frankie or Evie

'Yeah' he said coming to the bottom of the stairs

'I'm shattered I'm going to get a shower and then going to bed. will you turn off the computer in the study for me?'

'Sure, I'll be up in a bit let me just catch the end of the news and I'll lock up.'

'Grace had just got in the shower allowing the warm water to cascade over her, when Boyd walked into their bathroom.'

She looked at him questionably as she turned round to see who had entered the room 'do you mind?' she asked .

'You're a tease grace.'

'Excuse me, you just let yourself in, she pointed a soapy wet hand to the door.'

Boyd couldn't wait any longer moving quickly towards her he couldn't bare just to look at her, he need to touch her.

'Your clothes …. 'She went to say more as boyd enter the shower still wearing his clothes but Boyd stop her with a passionate kiss.

The kiss had told her everything Boyd wanted, and she wasn't in any hurry to refuse as she discarded his shirt and started to undo his belt.

Boyd's hands wandered down her body to heat between her legs .he gently teased her rubbing his fingers against her folds.

Grace had turned to jelly 'Boyd' she whispered huskily.

'I know what you want grace' he said lifting her legs and pinning to the cold tiled floor.

The cold from the tiles and Boyd's cock teasing at her entrance was driving her mad ,she wanted him ,needed him now .she rocked her hips forward and that was all Boyd needed as he thrust inside her making passionate love to her as the water from the shower cascaded down over the two of them. To stop herself from screaming out her pleasure she bit down on Boyd's shoulder as she came over him and he came moments after.

Boyd had held her there resting his forehead against hers while they both caught their breath back.

'I love you' she whispered

'I love you too.' He replied grabbing the nearest towels and wrapping them round them he carried grace to their bed. As he put her down he could feel a throbbing from his shoulder.

'Shit, grace!' he said noticing the bite mark and bruising he hadn't realized how frantic their loving making had been when caught up in the moment

'Sorry' she replied, as he climbed into bed next to her wrapping his arms round her .It was the bite you or scream.

And you couldn't have just screamed Boyd asked with a smirk across his face, slightly satisfied at the effect he had on her.

Well I could have, but I didn't think you would like to explain to Frankie or her 3 year old girl exactly why I was screaming.


	12. Chapter 12: Early morning

Chapter twelve- early hours of the morning

Boyd woke in the middle of the night to hear someone was walking around the house; he grabbed his robe wrapping it round him and went to investigate .when he reached the kitchen he found Frankie sitting at the breakfast table her head in her hands.

'Err…ehm' Boyd clears his throat, not wanting to scare her as he didn't really know what to do or say.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you and grace just came to get a drink 'Frankie pointed to the glass of milk in front of her.

'No, its fine, carry on beside you didn't grace she is still asleep, you ok?' Boyd asked as he took a sit opposite her.

'I don't know Boyd, things are coming back to me ,I remember parts of what happen ,well I was dreaming at the time but now I know their memories of the other night .'

'So…well could ….do you think you could identify your attacker then?'

'I think so.'

'Christ Frankie' Boyd rubbed his face feeling awkward he did really know what to do or say.

'When I think about it, that night when I was walking to the station I thought someone was watching me but I thought I was just being paranoid.'

'Frankie ….maybe I should get grace ...I'm rubbish at this sort of thing.'

'Boyd I don't need you to do anything, just pretend to listen.'

'can I get a drink first '

Frankie just nodded.

'What are you two doing grace asked leaning against the door frame, its 6 in the morning on a Sunday, why are we up so early?'

'Sorry grace, I didn't mean to disturb you, just couldn't sleep'

Grace looked at Frankie than back to Boyd she knew then from reading his facial expression what was going on 'your memory is coming back'

Yeah, how did you know? Frankie asked

Well one the doctor did say it would come back, two female intuitions and three I can read Boyd to easily

'Frankie was telling me what the guy looks like ,she think she might be able to I.D him .we could go down to the unit and do an artist sketch then run it through the database against any missing person or previous convictions.'boyd stated excitedly

Grace just pulled a face as she went over to boil the kettle for a cup of tea.

'What now?' Boyd asked

'peter' grace hand came to rest across his shoulder,

'don't you to think..' grace looked over at Frankie too '…that's it's a bit early for a photo fit, Frankie is only just regaining her memory and it may be hard to process all the information .Why don't you give it a few day till you know exactly what happened and Frankie has managed to get some rest and her head around things.'

'But, I want to help Boyd get him.' Frankie said

Grace just shot an angry look at Boyd

'Oh god' he moaned, knowing there would be a lecture

'Boyd you promise to help find Frankie attacker?'

'Yeah'

'Boyd ! you may have the best intention, but truthfully Frankie I don't have to tell you, you know how small a percentage we have of actually finding this guy .'

Frankie went to speak but was cut off by grace telling Boyd off

'you can't go and get her hopes up, Peter the best thing we can do is help Frankie get through this and then back to normal life .instead of chasing something we not going to get anywhere with .'

'Arrg, forget I tried, I'll be in my study.' Boyd sulked off.

'Grace'

'Frankie don't make any excuse I know I sound like I'm being unfair but lets not lie to each other, we have both work in the force and you know the likely hood of finding this guy .And before you say it I know exactly why you want to find him, your angry, you want justice and you don't want anyone else hurt .But first you need to process all the events that happen and get back to being you and then there's Evie to look after.'

Grace went over and gave Frankie a hug 'look we can talk about it later, let's get something to eat first eh?'

Frankie nodded 'I know you right, it's just doesn't feel like it right now, but thanks grace, for everything.'

Boyd walked in carrying Evie and saw Frankie and grace making breakfast 'someone wanted to see their mum Boyd said getting their attention.

Frankie took Evie off Boyd giving her a hug and sitting down at the table with her.

Boyd was still unsure of the atmosphere, he knew grace had not been pleased with him about trying to get Frankie to I.D her attacker it was too early, she was right, but he had just wanted to help. And now he had to tell grace eve had phoned and he needed to go back into work.

'I need to go and see eve '

Grace turn from where she had been preparing breakfast 'now?'

'Yeah, the results have came through, thinks she might have got somewhere with the blood on the fibres.' he looked at her slightly lost not knowing if this was about to set off another argument .but when she didn't answer he took it she wasn't happy with him and left the room to get his coat.

'Boyd' grace called after him down the turned towards her as she wrapped her arms around him. 'I'm sorry for early' she muffled against his shirt.

'You were right though, I shouldn't push her.'

'No, you were trying to help; maybe she could do the photo fit in a couple of days, if she still wants too.'

Boyd smiled then and wrapped his arms tight round her waist 'god grace why can't I stay angry with you for longer than five minutes anymore.'

'You know why, she answered kissing him on the lips.'

'Do you need me to come to the unit with you?' grace asked they broke away

'No, not yet, I call if anything progresses'


	13. Chapter 13: A DNA Match

Chapter thirteen- a D.N.A match

Boyd had found eve in her lab and was informed that she had found a D.N.A match on the database to the blood on the fibres .His name was Thomas West. 

Boyd had then called Stella and Spence in to retrieve the murder's files to find out what he had been previously arrested for and where he was at present.

Stella and Spence had managed to find out that he had been arrested for attacking a young woman who had been walking through town late at night .He had an 2 year sentence in prison as an eye witness had gave evidence against him and also stopped the attack upon the woman .Thomas west was now out for good behavior. But his psychological file had documented notes stating he had been teaching the girl a lesson and she had deserved the beating he had given her.

Once they had found out this much information it was time to get Grace in, they needed to know how this guy was going to react when brought in for questioning.

Grace had informed them that Thomas west would not be expecting a visit from the police of any kind after 10 years he would have thought he had got away with his crimes .So for Boyd and the team to turn up would be a very big shock .He would probably be volatile as he had only just got out of prison and would be looking to go back in. grace had informed the team that he would most likely be very dangerous as he seemed to have a hatred for the opposite sex ,grace had put an educated guess it had some- thing to do with his mother or a girlfriend he hadn't got over.

She had warned then to be careful when bring him in .The problem now was tracing him.

Eve in the mean time had found the I.D for two of the other bodies' one by the name of Jessica Walker and the other Emma Reeds. Some along with Ashley's body three of the girls had been indentified, just two were remaining unknown.

By Monday morning the team had interviewed Mr. Mc clean Ashley's father .who had reported the same events as his ex-wife but had spoke of how Ashley's disappearance had broken his marriage ,hence why he had moved so far away .he wanted to forget it had ever happen .

Around lunch time Frankie had wandered in to bring food and see how the team were getting on .she had dropped Evie at playschool and really wanted to speak to Boyd about doing a photo fit of her attacker who had been plaguing her dreams for the last few nights .

'I've got food Frankie shouted out as she entered the bull pen where everyone was busy trying to track down Thomas west.'

'Thanks Frankie, could you just put it on the table we will have a break soon.'

'Yeah sure' she placed the bag full of sandwiches and snacks down and went over to the glass board

'So this is what you're working on' she said aloud.

'Yeah, trying to find a Thomas West.' he passed a picture of Thomas to Frankie to show who they were looking for.

The next thing the team had noticed Frankie had took one look at the picture and passed out

'Frankie?' grace called her name lightly tapping her cheek to wake her

As Frankie came round she could see she had moved she was now lying on grace sofa in her office .Boyd stood in front of her holding a glass of water and grace looked extremely concerned.

Is she ok Stella as from the door?

I'm not sure grace replied

Frankie lifted her head a little 'I'm going to be sick 'Spence ran in with a bin where Frankie processed to throw up.

'Here do you want some water 'Boyd passed her the glass as she relax back against grace's sofa.

'What happen Frankie, is it your head? , you have been taking those tablet the doctor gave you'

'Well my head was fine and yes I been taking the tablets, but it's that guy'

'Thomas west?' Boyd asked shocked

Yeah that's him, the guy who attacked me at the train station

Frankie what station was it you were at 'Birmingham'

Stella, Spence Boyd roared

Narrow your search to Birmingham area ,he must have moved after coming out of prison ,no wonder we can't find him near the woodland area in London ,he's started a new life after prison ,he must have ,get on to the west midland police I want to know if any young woman have been attacked in the last few weeks .

Yes sir, Spence shouted

Are you absolutely sure it's him grace asked Frankie again

Absolutely, he is in my dreams grace, he goes to grab my handbag and then when I let go instead of him running away he drops the bag and throws be against the wall where he hits me round the head not just once though I remember it beginning a few time like he was taking his anger out on me for something.

Sir, Stella rose from her sit and moved toward Boyd who was still in grace's office taking in what Frankie had just said.

Birmingham police told us they cautioned a man last night by the name of tom west let him out early hours of this morning .apparently he was drunk, had walked into a pub and threaten a young girl at the bar.

'Ok do we have any address?'

'Yes'

'Let's bring our man in then, see what he has to say for himself.'Boyd rubbed his hands with glee

Stella, Spence, I want you arm just incase .Grace I want you to stay with Frankie, till we get back.

'I don't think so Boyd I'm coming with you …. He is dangerous Boyd he going to want to go anywhere with you.'

It precisely why it dangerous that your stopping here

We don't have time to argue Boyd lets just go, we can talk about this in the car

Yeah where you'll stay, in the bloody car!

Well if grace is coming I am Frankie interrupted

I said no! Boyd shouted as his stress level were beginning to go through the roof

Bloody woman, he stated as he walked out of the office and headed for the car park

'Grace if you insist on coming in my car now'

'Spence take Stella in your car we will meet you there '

What about Frankie? Spence asked Boyd as Frankie just marched on toward Spencer's car ignoring Boyd.

'Just make sure she stays in the car, I don't have time to argue about this.'


	14. Chapter 14: Thomas West

Chapter fourteen- Thomas West

On arriving at Thomas west house Boyd had wasted no time .Boyd had sent Spence round the back to cover all exits while Stella picked the lock to the front door where Boyd waited to enter with grace following behind.

Boyd turned round while Stella picked the lock,' stay behind me, wait in the hall ,if we need you I call ok?'

'Promise 'grace nodded.

'Sir' Stella spoke

They turn to find Stella had the front door open 'lets go then Stella.'

'Mister West, this is the police stay where you are!' Boyd's voice boomed around the house.

There was a deadly silence, Stella when up to the first door that lead off the hallway

Boyd nodded giving her the ok

'She raised her gun, opened the door and looked around the room, all clear sir.'

'Spence, Boyd shouted he knew the D.I should have entered by now.'

'Sir' Spence called back .it was then Boyd knew something was wrong.

He nodded to Stella to follow Spence voice to find out what was going on.

As they entered the kitchen they found Spence being held at gun point by Thomas west with a gash along the side of his head .

Thomas had heard them enter the house and had headed for the back door ,when he had notice Spence Jordan in his back garden. Thomas had grabbed the iron sitting on the kitchen side and hit the D.I over the head with it.

Spence was disorientated and nearly passed out but Thomas had managed to take Spence's gun and was now holding him at gun point.

As Boyd and Stella had enter the room Thomas had yelled Stella to put the gun down, Boyd had made her place the gun down on the floor.

'Kick it out of the way' Thomas insisted

'Go on, or I will shoot him.'

Stella kicked the gun out of reach of her or Thomas.

'Good now you two get over there with him.' Thomas pointed with the gun towards Spence.

Boyd and Stella slowly moved over to where Spence was trying not to be sick due to dizziness whirling around his head.

'Mr. West...why don't you put the gun down and then we can have a chat' Boyd suggested

'A chat ,I been out no more than a few weeks and you want to put me back in that hell hole ,it anit gonna happen .' Thomas was getting agitated .

Grace had heard the convosation from the hallway and knew something had to be done .so she took a deep breath while Thomas continued to shout at Boyd and walked calmly into the room.

'What the fuck!' Thomas turned the gun on grace, 'how many more you got out there?'

'Thomas' grace began, there's only me, no one else, 'Thomas I'm here to help.'

'Help!' He laughed eerily

'Yes ,I'm not police Thomas I'm a doctor, Foley .now why don't you tell me how I can help you .'

'You can make this lot go away for a start.'

'you know I can't do that ,but you haven't done anything wrong yet , the police just want your help with a case, if you put the gun down we can have a little chat .'

'Do you think I'm thick, as soon as I put this gun down, them lot will be on me like a bunch of hyenas.'

'Mr. West.' Grace stepped every closer to him, ' I want to help you, but you have to help me ,do you understand '

Thomas just nodded

Finally they were getting somewhere.

Grace had managed to talk him out of using the gun, which was slowly being brought down in his hand to rest at his side.

'That's it, now Thomas do you think you could hand me the gun please?' Grace asked calmly

Thomas was about to hand grace the gun when he heard movement inside the house.

'What was that?' he asked on edge .

What? Grace asked not sure what it was herself

Thomas saw blue then, you lied you bitch as he grabbed hold of Grace; you said there was no one else here.

'Let go of her' Boyd voice boomed all of a sudden ,the three had watch quietly while grace talked Thomas round and it had seem to be working until now .

'You take one step closer and I blow her brains out' Thomas yelled pointing the gun at grace head.

Thomas had his arm wrapped around grace's neck and held the gun to her temple.

Boyd could see the worry in grace's eyes, how did the situation end up like this he thought, we nearly had him.

Thomas stated to speak again 'you see Mr. Boyd all woman are bitches, lying manipulating creatures.'

'What?' Boyd asked slightly confused.

'You see they tell you that they love you, but really there lying cheating scum, sleeping with your best mate in your own bed .'

'Is that what happen to you?' grace asked

'Shut up, did I ask you to speak he pushed the barrel of the gun against grace skin, all woman should be taught a lesson Dr. Foley .I think you need to know your place.'

'And where would her place be Exactly?' Frankie stormed into the room.

'I knew you were a lying cow.' Thomas grip tighten .'who the fuck are you? And step on foot closer and I will kill her.'

Boyd could see the situation spiraling out of control, Frankie had just confronted her attacker this had to end now or else it didn't look good.

'You mean you don't remember' Frankie stated very pissed off

'Frankie!' Boyd demanded 'here now'

'Wouldn't remember slamming some-one across the head then, at Birmingham train station?'

Then all hell let loose, everything happen too quickly.

Thomas went to pull the trigger of the gun.

'Frankie screamed Nooo! Leaping forward trying to protect grace and she just realized what she had done.'

Boyd moved towards them and Stella headed for her gun that lay on the fall.

Within seconds there was a bang.

Thomas had shot Frankie. Frankie stepped backward falling to the floor, clutching her stomach where red blood seeped out onto her shirt .Grace had ran towards Frankie screaming her name and Boyd had immediately went to grace and Frankie's side .

It was then within a matter of seconds between the first shot another shot rang out. Stella had managed to reach her gun and fired at Thomas west who was dead on Spence's inspection.

'Spence call an ambulance now!' Boyd yelled

Grace had Frankie head on her lap, she was crying 'Frankie stay with me, please sweetie. It's going to be fine .there's an ambulance on it way.'

'I'm sorry 'Frankie horse voice spoke

'Don't speak you going to be fine Boyd said holding her hand.'

'But ...'

'You got nothing to be sorry for, grace said wiping away a piece of Frankie hair away from her face.'

'Grace…Evie...'

'Evie's ok ,just stay calm were going to get you sorted .Grace looked at Boyd and then down to his another hand that was trying to hold pressure against Frankie wound but there was so much blood.'

'Grace, I'm…cold 'Frankie started to shake.

'Tell Evie, I love her'

'Don't talk like that Frankie, the ambulance is here now, they will take you to hospital it will be all ok.'

'Grace, she whispered, you will look after her won't you? Frankie was struggling to speak I love her grace.'

'I know you do, and of course I'm going to look after the both of you.' grace kissed Frankie forehead

'Move out the way please' the paramedic team asked as they attended to Frankie.


End file.
